fan_fiction_villainsfandomcom-20200214-history
Ranger Quint
Ranger Quint is one of two main antagonists of the 2016 animated film, The New GoAnimate Movie and the tertiary antagonist of its 2017 sequel, The New GoAnimate Movie 2. Biography The New GoAnimate Movie At first, Ranger Quint portrayed himself as a large, but friendly man who wished for Jane to perform in his scout camp, which Jane did with glee. However, after the camp show had finished, Ranger Quint showed his true nature when Jane wished to return home to her sister Joyce (though she would join the kids). Quint declared Jane was "home" and threw him into a big doghouse, planning to make money from her performances and threatening to chop the girl into dead meat when she became too old to perform. Jane was freed from the doghouse by Rosie but is scolded for ignore Rosie's warning, to not waking up him and taking the key away for freeing her. Quint realizing that his star attraction is missing and chases after her. Later, Quint finds Jane who is turned into the black people by Parkman. This causes Parkman and Quint get into a fight against two chooses: the Scout camp or the Indian camp. When, he is defeated by Joyce, kicking his foot. Quint is briefly abused by Parkman's mad personality. Furious, after Jane's curse was broken, Quint joins Parkman and the other villains to chase after the families. Now, they pursue the limo in their bus. Quint betrays Parkman by thrown him and hijack the bus for making a plan to ram the limo into a ravine, but pulls out the steering wheel causing the limo to slide down the mountain off aim and the bus ends up falling off a cliff, but the villains are unharmed, but the heroes escape. The kids, including Takashi, suffers a breakdown, cursing his incompetence, but Quint simply tells them to shut up finally getting the courage to stand up for themselves, which Parkman grows tired and impatient. It is unknown what happened to him afterwards, but Quint was (presumably) arrested along with Parkman, Takashi, Anthoine and Eleesha for his crimes and the Scout camp goes out of property. The New GoAnimate Movie 2 In this sequel, he is escaped from prison, along with Takashi and Parkman, and teams with the other villains to Takashi's goal to defeat the kids and take over the world. Personality Initially, Ranger Quint seemed like he was a fun-loving, gregarious, charismatic, but slightly moody forest ranger and founder of the scout camp. Later on, however, he was revealed to be a manipulative and obnoxious psychopath, and foolishly revealed to Jane that he would use her chopped up body as dead meat once he was done with her. So Ranger Quint fits the classic bill of psychopathy, seemingly charming, but being greedy, cruel, selfish, arrogant, egotistical, and actually pure evil, underneath his exterior. He is also very abusive and genocidal, when he tries to kill Jane and Veronica with a gun, but fails when it turns to be a water gun. Gallery Quint_imprisons_Jane.png|Ranger Quint revealing his true colors to Jane. The_New_GoAnimate_Movie_-_The_Villains'_Defeat.png|Ranger Quint's defeat Trivia *His personality is reminiscent of Ranger Smith, and Stromboli. *Ranger Quint is, in many ways, similar to Stromboli from Pinocchio. He kidnaps the protagonist in a cheerful facade. He locks Jane in a cage like Stromboli, and greedily keeps the money Jane makes for himself. The only difference is that Stromboli managed to escape defeat or imprisonment, whilst Quint is subsequently arrested. *Even though Ranger Quint and Parkman served as the main antagonists, Quint served as The Heavy because he drove the plot by slaving Jane for money in her camp shows, which made Parkman the Big Bad and the one behind the plot because he is the responsible for the house robbery. Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Con Artists Category:Greedy Category:Thief Category:Kidnapper Category:Movie Villains Category:Dimwits Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Betrayed Category:Non-Action